


A Nightmare On My Street

by ABlueLightInTheDark



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Simon and Raphael are superheroes and archenemies this is basically the plot, a lot of making out, have fun with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueLightInTheDark/pseuds/ABlueLightInTheDark
Summary: Being a superhero in the city that never sleeps is bad.Being a superhero in the city that never sleeps during Halloween is worse.Being a superhero in the city that never sleeps during Halloween together with your archenemy is the absolutely fucking worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidPoetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/gifts), [Jasandmonty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasandmonty/gifts).



> Tadaa, this is actually something happy for once.  
> It's also pretty damn long can you believe it?? I'm shook, how did I manage to write this in two days?  
> Hope you peeps out there like it and a late Happy Halloween :'D
> 
> -This is not beta-read and if you find any major mistakes please tell me about them in the comments :)-

Simon stares out of the window, a long sigh escaping him.  
He can already see little kids in costumes roaming the streets and it’s not even dark outside yet. Soon teens and young adults will join them and the `real fun´ will beginn.

It’s Halloween. He absolutely fucking despises Halloween.  
Halloween is the one day that somehow manages to make his job even harder than usual, which seem impossible and right out unbelievable, but then again his _job_ is pretty unbelievable, too. 

To make it short: Simon’s a barista.  
Partially at least, because being a _superhero_ doesn’t exactly pay your rent and student loans. 

Yes, Simon is a superhero.  
He’s not even sure how it happened, but from one day to the other every single person in New York knew about Nithael, the savior in gold. 

Being a superhero is really exhausting though, and Simon more often than not regrets taking the rule of the good guy when the whole superhero-thing started, but then again:  
At least he’s not like _Thanatos_. He’d rather be the good guy for the rest of his life and swing through the city at the age of eighty, than be Thanatos for a day.

Thanatos is a little shit.  
He’s also a `superhero/villain/gray-zone-guy´ and according to media `Simon’s archenemy´, but mostly just a little shit.

In theory Simon and Thanatos would be a great team. They are both `superheroes´ and most of the time it’s them, who are there to safe the day and together they might be able to accomplish even greater things than they do now.  
In reality not so much.  
The problem is that Simon and Thanatos have a very different way of defining the words `superhero´ and `saving´.

Simon _safes_ people. He safes people in danger and either scares the bad guys away or if they are particularly nasty he calls the cops.  
Nocturnal _safes_ people, too. He safes the ones in danger and then _kills_ the bad guys. 

Simon is not exactly sure why he kills them, but he does and Simon does not agree with that way of thinking, whatever good reason there might be. 

It’s pretty damn obvious which one of them is more liked by the media, police and citizens.  
While Nithael gets literally praised into heaven by most people Thanatos is more feared than celebrated.  
Some people even go as far as calling him a villain in disguise.  
Simon isn’t exactly sure _what_ he is, because technically he’s saving people, but then there’s the murder part which is really unnecessary most of the time. 

Of course there are moments in which he’d gladly rip the person in front of him their throat out, but he never does.  
After his dad died his opinion on death drastically changed and he now thinks that everyone deserves to live. Maybe hinter bars for the rest of their life, but they deserve to be _alive_.

So yes, Simon doesn’t like Thanatos. Most people don’t.  
The downside is: Thanatos doesn’t like Nithael either. More like: Hates Nithael to death. Literally.

They have met before and it never ended pretty.  
Afterwards newspapers were plastered with crappy phone-pictures of them fighting and the headlines range from `Superheros Fighting´ to `Nithael and Thanatos: Archenemies in life and maybe soon death?´  
They are honestly ridiculous and Alec absolutely loves them, he even keeps a folder. Simon has to admit, they are pretty funny even though he always comes home looking like someone put him through a meat grinder.

Their meetings don’t happen very often, but if they actually do encounter each other it usually ends up with the bad guy they both had in sight escaping and them coming at each other. Afterwards Alec usually has to sew some of Simon’s cuts together and Simon has to wear sunglasses for a week to hide his enormous black eye.

He absolutely hates fighting Thanatos, because the guy is an amazing fighter — Simon does not like him but he has to give him credit for that.  
Even though the guy is at least three inches smaller than Simon he’s superios during their fights.  
His physical appearance makes him faster and he is sneaky as hell. Plus, he fights with knifes.  
It annoys the hell out Simon, because he can’t fight with knifes for shit.  
His weapons of choice are two katanas, because they usually scare people away without him having to fight and if he has to fight it keeps his opponent on distance.  
But the katanas sadly neither scare Thanatos away nor do they keep him on distance. 

The little shit dodges them as easily as some people drink water and as soon as Simon’s within reach he starts coming at Simon with his knifes.  
Maybe he’d be able to just impale Thanatos on his katanas, but he does not intend to kill he other one, so he just leaves that scenario to his imagination. 

But the fights he has with Thanatos really make Simon appreciate Alec’s tech even more.  
Alec Lightwood is Simon’s partner in… crime?  
Sort of. To be honest, he’s the reason Simon’s still alive and Simon is very thankful for that even though he tries not to show it.  
They have a very weird relationship; Simon isn’t even sure why Alec provides him with all the tech he makes, because all they do is banter and banter and banter.  
Not that Simon cares. As long as Alec keeps providing him with stuff to make his superhero-life easier he’s happy with whatever mood he gets to work with. 

Someone coughs and pulls Simon out of his train of thoughts.  
He flinches slightly at the unexpected noise before looking up into Alec’s face, who’s watching him with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

“Hurry up. You know how many crimes get committed during Halloween and the more you can prevent the better.“

Simon frowns at him. He’s pretty sure that that’s not the only reason he’s supposed to hurry up, because usually Alec doesn’t care much about Nithael and his work. He cares about his tech and if _it_ worked, not about the action that gets done with it. 

“Simon, move your ass, I also have a date.“ The taller boy hisses and Simon grins, pleasantly surprised. He knew there was another reason and a pretty good one, too. As far as Simon knows Alec hasn’t been on a date since they started working together with means he’s been single for nearly one and a half years.  
Not that Simon’s any better… Superheros and love usually don’t end up well.  
He tried dating Alec’s sister, but then she fell for Simon’s best friend Clary and then he went on a few dates with Maia, a girl he met through Clary’s stepdad, but she came out as a lesbian later on and that was it.  
So yeah, Simon’s pretty happy that at least one of them might get lucky. 

“Alec, that’s so great, I’m really happy for you!“ He tells him and Alec actually blushes. Simon is amazed, he has never seen Alec flustered before. 

“I… Just. Shut up and get dressed, I need to explain the new tech to you.“ He grumbles towards Simon and Simon giggles slightly before grabbing his suit and disappearing into the bathroom. 

He emerges out of it a few minutes later, now fully dressed in a golden suit. There’s a pair of wings drawn onto his back, because his nickname is literally the name of an angel and a few red details he doesn’t really care about, but which make him look more like a superhero and less like a statue. 

Alec rolls his eyes as Simon does a little twirl in front of him and then pulls out a huge amount of new tech from the gigantic bag next to him. Simon feels excitement rush through him as he eyes the hooks and ropes and whatever that shiny thing there is. He always gets a little giddy when Alec brings new tech, because Alec is simply a genius when it comes to stuff like this.

“Ok, so I just simply tried to make your swing system work a bit smoother, because you looked like Tarzan, if he were an elephant in the youtube clips I watched. I also got you a new gun with which you can now fire warning signals and smoking bullets. Um, and I also made this, but I don’t think you should use it today. We need to try it out first, don’t actually want you to die even though you’re annoying as hell.“ 

Simon stares at the box in Alec’s hand, wondering what could be so dangerous that they had to test it _together_. 

Alec sighs at his questioning gaze and presses a small button on the back of the box. It makes a squeaking noise before suddenly opening itself and in a matter of seconds Alec isn’t holding a small box in his hands anymore, but instead a metallic looking pair of wings.

“Oh my god, Alec they look amazing! Will I be able to actually fly with them?“ He asks, expression looking stunned and his voice an octave higher than usual. 

Alec shruggs with a grin. “Hopefully. But as I said, not today. Just wanted you to see them. Knew you’d approve.“

“More then approve. Fuck, these will make everything so much easier, I’m not even kidding. There’ll be no more more crimes in New York as soon as I can use them!“

“Yeah, sure. You can’t use them now though and there definitely still are crimes getting committed at this very moment, so move your sorry little ass outside.“ The taller boy tells him with an unimpressed look on his face and Simon rolls his eyes. 

“Honestly, you’re starting to behave like my mom.“ 

Alec huffs at him and then runs one hand through his already messy bed-hair. 

“Simon, I swear to god, I will literally shoot you with your own gun if I’m late for my date.“

Simon cackles, but starts walking towards the door of his small apartment. 

“Don’t worry, dude, it will work out fine. You’re handsome and if your date likes grumpy, quiet and salty men, you’ll get laid in like a second.“ He laughs as Alec rudely shows him his middle finger. 

“Fuck off.“ 

With a final kiss blown towards the older one Simon closes the door behind him and is off onto the street.

_____

 

Despite all the problems that being a superhero causes, there are times when it is thrilling and — god forbid — even fun. The relieved faces of people he saves and their gratitude are a big plus, too, of course. 

Today is definitely not one of the days that Simon considers fun.  
He really absolutely fucking _hates_ Halloween. 

All the costumes and parties and tricksters make it so much harder to actually make out the real crimes, especially from above the streets, which is where Simon usually finds himself. 

It’s Alec’s fault really, because one of the first techs he had made for Simon was the swing system and by now it’s the one thing Simon uses the most and the one thing Nithael is the most known for.  
It is really useful, especially because people nearly never see him coming and because it makes it so much easier to escape the police. 

Simon sort of has a love-hate relationship with the cops.  
For one he actually kind of works with them, at least in some kind of way. He makes out the crime, fights the bad guy and then alarms the police so they can take him.  
But: He does not actively work _for_ them. They want him to work for the government, but Simon doesn’t want his actions controlled by some old guy who has no idea what’s going on in the streets. He does his job for the safety of people not for money. And, if he actually worked with the police, he’d have to give up his secret identity, which is ultimately the last thing he wants.

His identity being hidden is the only thing that allows him to go on with his life like every boy in his age. If the government would know who he was, the media would know, too and he could say bye-bye to everything normal he ever knew.

It’s probably the only thing he agrees on with Thanatos. No one has ever seen them without their masks (outside of the people they want to know of course) and Simon does not intend to change that. 

At the moment Simon’s basically sticking to the wall of a skyscraper, the shoes and gloves Alec had presented him last week keeping him secure. He is scanning the crowd underneath him through his mask, zooms in on a few groups which seem suspicious, but turn out to be nothing of his concern. 

He sighs slightly, once again regretting the life choices which had brought him here. Why couldn’t he just be a normal fucking college student with normal problems like exams and dates and whatsoever; it’s not like he doesn’t have these problems, too, but on top of them he also needs to fucking safe the world.  
Ugh. So much responsibility…

Shooting his ropes onto another building he makes sure all the hooks are closed properly and then swing through the air, more or less elegantly landing on top of the house. 

From here he can see the people down there much better and since it doesn’t seem like he has to interfere, he just sits down, lets his legs hang of the edge and watches the streets. 

Some costumes honestly are hilariously bad. By now he has seen at least ten trashy Vaders and what feels like a gazillion Harley Quinns, but he’s also seen a guy, who was handing out lemons in a shirt on wich it said `life´ and a girl in a penis-suit. His favorite so far are definitely the couple costumes though, especially the gay ones.  
Half an hour ago he swung by a couple shyly holding hands which were dressed as Finn and Poe and at the moment he can see Spiderman and Deadpool making out underneath a streetlight. It’s quite adorable and Simon turns his head to look down on the other side of the building as a loud scream near him makes him flinch so hard he nearly loses his balance. 

Ok, that definitely didn’t sound like a fake scream, but like someone who’s in danger. 

Simon grabs his things as fast as he can and the second time the person screams he locates the direction. By now he’s pretty sure that it’s not a false alarm this time, because they were shouting for help. 

In a mixture of swinging and jumping he makes his way towards what he hopes is the right direction and finds the source of the screams pretty fast. 

It’s a boy around his age, back pressed against a wall in a slightly darker alley, located a bit away from the main street.  
He’s screaming his lungs out, tears rushing down his face as the person in front of him points machine gun at him, a mask hiding their face. 

Anger starts boiling in Simon’s stomach, one: because of the fucking asshole which threatens teens and two: because there’s no fucking gun control in America. God, if there were he’d be needed much less. 

Grabbing his katanas he prepares himself to swing down, but before he gets the chance there’s suddenly another person at the crime scene, kicking the gun out of the bad guy’s hand.

Simon wants to scream. Why does it have to be today of all days? Why can’t Thanatos leave him alone for one fucking week?

Grinding his teeth together he swings down towards them, taking a deep breath as he sees that Thanatos has already rung the other person down onto the crown, a knife in his clothed hand. 

“GET OFF THEM!“ Simon shouts as he flies through the air, his foot colliding with Thanatos back and successfully throwing him off the person. 

“Are you loco?“ Thanatos growls at him, seeming nearly non effected by Simon’s kick. 

“You were going to kill them and I can’t let that happen. Not under my watch.“  
Simon hisses and Thanatos barks out a humorless laugh. 

“Right, I forgot. _Nithael_ , king of the skies, does not kill. It’s _unethical_.“    
Simon grips his katanas tighter as he stares at the other hero, anger rushing through his body. 

Thanatos is the exact opposite of him, even from the looks.  
While Simon is completely in gold and is wearing a light mask that actually does show parts of his head, Thanatos is dressed completely in black with small silver details and his whole head is hidden by an equally black mask, which doesn’t even show the eyes, but replicas of them in white without pupils or irises. 

They freak Simon out only the slightest bit, because it makes Thanatos actually look more like a god then a human and also kind of soulless. Which, honestly, isn’t that unrealistic. The soul-part, not the god-part.

“We don’t need to fight.“ Simon tries weakly as Thanatos eyes him up and down, his muscles under the suit already tensing. 

“Yeah, sure. If you let me kill this little fucker, we don’t.“ He bites out and crashes the heel of his boot down onto the fingers of the masked bad guy, who groans in pain. 

Simon doesn’t have any sympathy with them, they deserve it. They don’t deserve death, though, which inevitably means: Fight.  
Ugh, he hates his job.

“I can’t let you do that.“ He hisses towards Thanatos, before glancing to the side and waving his hand towards the boy, who’s still standing pressed against the wall. 

“Go.“ He mumbles into his direction and the boy runs as fast as he can, although he shouts a `Thank you´ back. 

Thanatos follows him with his gaze for a few seconds and then turns his attention towards Simon again. 

“You know you’ll lose. Why are you even trying anymore?“ He asks Simon dryly and Simon bites back a sigh.  
If he only knew… It’s probably a masochistic thing, but he prefers to not think about it. 

“If it keeps you from killing people I don’t consider myself the loser in the situation.“ He answers in stead and Thanatos chuckles lowly. 

“Hm… Always so selfless. Only concerned about the well-being of people committing crimes, but not about yourself. How… adorable.“ He says it with a voice that some people might consider teasing, but for Simon it sounds like the devil himself is talking to him. 

“I’d rather be like this for the rest of my life then be as egoistic and _evil_ as you!“ He shouts at the other one, furiously pointing one of his katanas at him. 

That seems to set something of in his archenemy.  
His posture goes from partially relaxed to right out aggressive and a growl escapes him which makes Simon shiver. 

“How dare you. How dare you call me evil, while you’re the one letting people get away, even though they committed crimes worse then murder.“ Thanatos voice is ice-cold and Simon whole body tenses; he knows what’s coming. 

Thanatos comes right at him, frontal jumping into his face and Simon can barely react fast enough and dodge the foot flying towards his face. 

He slices through air as he tries to catch his opponent with the sharp metal, because Thanatos is so damn fast and this time Simon’s not able to turn around in time, which results in him getting kicked into the small of his back and then the back of his thighs which sends him flying on the ground.  
Usually he isn’t that bad. Usually he manages to keep on track with Thanatos quick movements and is able to mirror them to defend himself, but it seems like he made his opponent particularly angry this time.  
He gets up as fast as he can, already expecting the next blow, but it doesn’t come so he turn around to see Thanatos holding a gun in his hand while targeting the masked bad guy, who managed to escape.  
Again. Fuck. 

Thanatos fires, one, two, three times, but they are already to far away for him to actually hit, so instead he turn around again and Simon can literally feel his anger. 

“He escaped. Again. This has been the fourth time, I’ve had enough. I’ve had enough of your shenanigans as a `superhero´. That’s what they call you right? Nithael, king of the skies, saviour of the innocent — New York’s personal superhero. But do they know that the bad guys you catch get out of prison after a few months? Do they know that you don’t actually stop any crimes, just put a bit of time between them? _Do_ _they_ _really_ _know_ _the_ _truth_?“ He’s nearly shouting now and Simon freezes. 

That’s why Thanatos kills them. That’s why he hates Simon so much. He doesn’t think that Simon’s helping anyone.

It startles him and he’s a bit taken aback by his words and that seems to be enough reason for Thanatos to attack again. 

Simon isn’t prepared, so it only takes the other a matter of seconds to kick the katanas out of his hands and back him up against the wall, knife pressing against Simon’s throat. 

Simon’s head hits the wall with so much force that he get’s dizzy for a second and when his vision clears again Thanatos mask is right up in his face. 

“You’re making everything so much harder than it could be.“ The smaller man hisses and Simon chuckles breathlessly, his head starting to hurt like hell.

“Funny… I think the same thing about you.“ 

Thanatos makes an undefinable, but angry, noise in the back of his throat and then does what Simon had been least expecting:  
In one smooth movement he rips the mask off of Simon’s face, baring it completely. 

Simon gasps, horror overcoming himself. This is literally his worst nightmare: His archenemy knowing his identity. 

But to his surprise Thanatos looks a bit taken aback as he stares at him. 

“ _Dios_ _mio_ , you’re basically a teen.“ He whispers and Simon grits his teeth together. 

“And?“

“Fuck, I literally wanted to kill a minor.“ Thanatos mumbles again, but it seem like he’s more talking to himself then to Simon. His knife is still pressed against Simon’s neck, but Simon’s arms and hands are free, so he does the only logical thing his brain is telling him to do. 

In a fast movement he grabs Thanatos mask and tears it from his face, too. 

The other boy seems nearly as startled as him and then they are just staring at each other; and the only thing Simon can think is:

Fuck, he’s hot. 

Honestly, he hates himself a bit for thinking it, but it’s the truth.  
Thanatos is fucking _beautiful_. 

He’s clearly latino, with smooth, tanned skin and black, styled hair. His lips are full and shining as if he just licked his lips and they are each other so close at the moment, Simon can even see a tiny scar on his cheek.  
And then there are his eyes. Fuck, his eyes are _mesmerizing_. The exact opposite of the lifeless white things in his mask. Instead they’re a dark brown that looks nearly black in the dimm light of the alley and they seem to stare right into Simon’s soul.

“Why are you hot?“ Simon whimpers slightly and then his eyes widen comically as he realizes what he just said. 

Thanatos seems surprised, but then he just presses the knife harder against Simon’s neck and Simon chokes slightly.

“Just because I now know what you look like doesn’t make me hate you less. I’m not going to kill you, because you literally look like a high school student, but I’m not going to let you off easy.“ He growls and only now Simon realizes that his voice is getting distorted under the mask.  
His real voice is less emotionless and more raspy, but both voices manage to get under his skin.

“I’m a college student!“ Simon exclaims and Thanatos rolls his eyes. 

“Still a minor.“

“Wait how old are you?“ Simon suddenly asked, because the other boy is right, he is a minor. Twenty, but still a minor. Thanatos doesn’t look much older then him though, so why’s he acting as if there’s a gigantic age difference between them. 

“Doesn’t matter.“

Simon wants to protest, because it does matter, but something behind Raphael catches his eye.

Cops. Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. If they see them like this, they’ll definitely come over and then they’ll both be fucked, because they are not wearing their masks.  
Simon feels as if his life just turned into his worst nightmare: He’s pressed against a wall by Thanatos, a knife against his neck and his mask on the ground while there are cops dangerously close to them.

His brain doesn’t work to well in situations like this, it usually react with panic reactions and this time isn’t an exception. 

“Knife down.“ He hisses at Thanatos, who stares at him as if he’s crazy.

“Am I supposed to fall for that?“ The smaller boy asks in unbelief and Simon groans. 

“Just- Ok, please don’t kill me and trust me once in your fucking life.“ Simon mutters and Thanatos looks even more confused, while Simon internally prays for his dumbass plan to work. 

And then he surges forwards and presses his lips onto Thanatos’, while wrapping his arm around his neck. It results in the knife breaking his skin slightly, but also Thanatos freezing, which is enough time for Simon to turn them around, with the hope that he’ll notice the cops and play along. 

It seems to work, because after a few seconds of Thanatos still not moving he finally takes the knife away from Simon’s neck and quickly puts it away before somehow very carefully kissing Simon back.  
It’s weirdly… nice? Simon’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel about kissing his archenemy, but he kind of feels like it shouldn’t feel so goddamn good. 

He cautiously slides his hands down to the others hips and Thanatos slips his hands into Simon’s hair, harshly tugging on them, which makes Simon moan throatily against the others mouth, startling them both.  
He can basically feel himself turning red in embarrassment, but Thanatos just grins against his lips before he does it again, this time simultaneously biting down on Simon’s lower lip.  
Simon whimpers slightly, finger digging into the others hips. Fuck him. Like… literally. God, he hasn’t kissed anyone in _so_ _long_ and this is one hell of a kiss. 

He experimentally nudges against Thanatos’ lips with his tongue and to his surprise the boy opens them and grands him entrance, a small noise forming in the back of his throat as Simon slips his tongue into his mouth and starts exploring. 

It takes them a few minutes to finally part, because they are both seriously lacking oxygen and Thanatos breathily tells Simon, that the cops are gone. 

“I… uh. Ok.“ Simon answers intelligently, knowing that he’s probably completely flushed. “Um… sorry for _that_. But since it’s Halloween I thought they might mistake us for dressed up partiers making out.“ He backs away slightly, only now realizing that he still has Thanatos trapped between himself and the wall.

“I mean… it certainly worked. So, uh, thanks, I guess.“ Thanatos answers quietly, his gaze averting Simon’s. 

Simon gapes at him for a second. Did he just thank him? Dear lord in heaven, what’s happening? 

“I’m Simon, by the way.“ He suddenly exclaims in a sudden rush of confidence and because his mouth is usually faster than his head. “Since we’ve seen each other without masks now.“ He adds quickly and carefully offers the smaller boy a smile. 

Thanatos musters him for a second, before he slowly answers. 

“Raphael.“ 

Simon lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding, when he hears the name. He’s not sure why he’s so relieved, but it definitely would have made things a lot more awkward if _Raphael_ hadn’t answered.

“That’s a… nice name.“ Simon stutters slightly and internally hits his head against the wall. Why is he like this? With the mask on he’s a smooth hero, but in real life he just behaves like an awkward idiot… 

“Thank you. Uhm.“ Raphael seems to be nearly as out of it as Simon, but then he notices the soft blush on Raphael’s cheeks and the way he licks his lip, while his gaze keeps dropping from Simon’s eyes to his mouth. 

A small smirk forms on Simon’s face and he leans in again. 

“You know, I didn’t really mind the kiss.“ He whispers and Raphael chuckles softly, but he still seems a bit unsure. 

“I think i got that, yeah.“ He murmurs and watches Simon for a second longer, before forcefully crashing their lips together again, this time turning them around again so that Simon’s back is now pressed against the wall while his chest is pressed against Raphael’s. 

The kiss is definitely more aggressive then before, but Simon just moans loudly as Raphael bites down on his lip again, probably hard enough to draw blood. Simon slightly scrapes at Raphael’s scalp making the smaller boy hiss before he grabs Simon’s wrists and presses them against the wall, completely trapping him.  
His lips leave Simon’s mouth and he starts biting and kissing his way over his jaw down to his neck, harshly biting down there and totally sucking a hickey onto the tender skin.  
Simon groans at the rough treatment and his legs buckle slightly as Raphael trails soft kisses up his neck again towards the soft spot under his ear and then to his lips again, where he presses their lips together one more time before letting go of Simon and stepping away. 

“It was… _interesting_ meeting you today. I bet we’ll see each other again soon enough.“ Raphael announces and licks his lips, red and kiss swollen.

Simon blinks in confusion and notices to late what Raphael has in mind, because the other boy is gone in a matter of seconds, leaving him behind. 

With a frustrated groan Simon lets himself slide down onto the ground, covering his face with his hands. 

He absolutely fucking _despises_ Halloween. 

_____

A few days after their encounter during Halloween Simon is working at the coffee-shop together with Alec and his brother Jace.  
They are joking around, because there are only a few customers lounging on the couches and tables and no one seems to be in need of any help. 

Jace is currently choking on his freshly brewed coffee after Simon asked him if he had finally asked Meliorn out on a date. Meliorn is a nice guy, who started visiting the café two weeks ago and is now a daily customer and Jace has the hugest crush on him. Simon is pretty damn sure that Meliorn would say yes, if Jace asked him out, but Jace doesn’t quite believe him.

“Come on dude, if even Alec can get a date, you shouldn’t be afraid of getting rejected. You’re Jace fucking Lightwood, everyone has had a crush on you for at least once.“ Simon tells him and winks as Jace flushes red, before his expression turns positively confused. 

“Wait, what? Alec, you went on a date?“

This time it’s Alec’s turn to blush furiously, but he nods with a small smile. 

“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me?“ Jace seems seriously scandalized and Simon grimaces as he slams his coffee cup onto the counter. 

“I… forgot?“ His brother tries to defend himself, but Jace just shoots him a very unimpressed look. 

“You forgot to mention your first date in like two years?“ He growls and Alec crosses his arms.  
Simon pinches the bridge of his nose as he sees his friends getting heated over a stupid date. Why exactly did he bring it up? He should have known that it wouldn’t end well — Jace's temper and Alec’s stubbornness could be a real pain in the ass. 

“Guys, we’re still at work, so if you could _maybe_ postpone this argument to after your shift?“ He intervenes and the two guys relax visibly. 

“Yeah, your right, buddy. It’s a stupid thing to argue about anyway.“ Jace admits and shows Alec a lopsided grin. “I’m happy for you, bro. How did it go?“ 

Alec rolls his eyes slightly and Simon is again fascinated by their dynamic. They are truly a very unusual pair, but he knows they love each other. 

“He’s… nice. It was nice.“ 

Jace and Simon both groan in unisono. 

“Your first date in ages and it was _nice_?“ Simon giggles slightly and hops on top of the counter, earning himself a dirty look from Jace, but he just sticks his tongue out at him. 

“It was fine ok? I like him.“ Alec grumbles and turns away again, towards the dishes, but Simon catches a glimpse of his red cheeks. 

He and Jace exchange a look, but leave it at that. They both know that Alec isn’t one to get attached easily, so him going on a date and actually enjoying it quite amazing.  
Simon on the contrary get’s attached to easily, which is extremely annoying. Honestly his brain can go fuck off, but instead his thoughts wander to the kiss he shared with _Raphael_ the other day. 

It feels oddly intimidating to know Thanatos real name, but Simon is glad he does. Thanatos is still technically his archenemy and Simon knows their kiss shouldn’t change the way he sees him and his methods (fucking hell, this guy killed people? Why the hell is he so attracted to him?), but he just can’t stop thinking about the way Raphael stared at him and the way their lips fit perfectly together and on top of that the gigantic hickey Raphael left on his neck is a daily reminder of what happened.  
The bruise is seriously huge and Alec definitely saw it when he stitched him up yesterday. He didn’t ask any questions though and Simon is very thankful for it, since it would be painfully awkward to explain _why_ he made out with his _archenemy_.  
Simon’s also very glad that it’s november, because it means he can wear a scarf without getting weird looks from everyone, which happens frequently, especially after extremely rough fights. 

The tiny bell which announces new customers suddenly rings and Simon can hear the door creak open slowly. He quickly hops down from the counter and turns around to welcome their new visitors, but the words get stuck in his throat as he sees who just came into the café. 

It’s Thanatos — no, _Raphael_ , definitely Raphael, because he just… doesn’t look like the guy he seems to be in the suit.  
He doesn’t look less self-assured, but he looks less cold and more _annoyed_. 

Which is quite a sight, because Simon is pretty damn sure he’s never seen anyone look as grumpy as Raphael does at the moment. He hasn’t noticed Simon yet, because he’s arguing with the man next to him, who seems to be quite the opposite of the smaller man.

He’s tall, of Asian descend, wearing extremely _flamboyant_ clothes which shouldn’t look good together, but somehow they do and his face is full of glitter and make-up. He somehow makes it work and Simon is positively overwhelmed by his appearance, which is why he just goes back to shamelessly checking Raphael out.

The latino is wearing clothes that seem to be more expensive then Simon’s whole apartment and his hair is carefully gelled out of his face. To Simon’s surprise his nails are painted black and he’s wearing eyeliner, but it makes him look even fiercer then he did when they met on Halloween. 

Simon’s still gaping at the boy, when he suddenly looks up and there’s a moment in which they just stare at each other, silence spreading between them. 

“I… Sorry. Uhm. Welcome to Java Jones, what can I do for you?“ Simon suddenly breaks the silence, because their staring contest had turned incredibly awkward in the matter of seconds and Simon might be the king of awkwardness, but he hates uncomfortable silences. 

“One black coffee for me.“ The man to Raphael’s side answers him and Simon smiles at him as he rings it up. “Biscuit, what do you want?“ 

Raphael blinks slowly before muttering something under his breath and both, Simon and the other man, frown in confusion. 

“Eh… Could you repeat that please?“ Simon asks and Raphael licks his lips, which totally doesn’t make him blush. No. Absolutely not. 

“I’d like a caramel macchiato, please.“ Raphael says and Simon is pretty sure that that’s not what he’d muttered before, but he doesn’t really care as he punches in the order. 

“Coming right up, you two. Um, take a seat?“ 

The Asian guy flashes a toothy grin at him. “Why, thank you“ his eyes dart to Simon’s name tag “,Salmon.“

Simon frowns slightly and opens his mouth to correct him, but he doesn’t get the chance since a confused Alec interrupts him. 

“Magnus? What are you doing here?“ The tall man asks and Simon gapes at him, putting one and one together. 

“Wait… You’re Alec’s date?“ He asks, mouth falling open. “Oh my god.“ 

Magnus chuckles slightly and then nods. “Yes, Sansa, I’m Alec’s… _date_.“ He winks at Alec, who stutters unintelligently and then awkwardly runs a hand through his hair. 

“I wanted to know if the coffee here’s actually as good as you told me, and of course… I wanted to see you again.“  
Alec blushes furiously and Raphael next to Magnus snorts slightly. Simon is actually amazed. Magnus seems like the last person to date someone as dull and grumpy as Alec, but the again: opposites attract each other right?

“I’m not sure if we’ll get around to actually trying the coffee, since no one here seems to be actually working.“ Raphael tosses in and Simon shoots him a glare. 

“How good the drink gets depends on how much we like the customer, you dick.“ He hisses and Magnus next to Raphael laughs loudly. 

“Oh my god, Santa. You’re funny, I must say… A bit weary of life, too, maybe? I haven’t seen someone talking to little cabbage over her like this in ages.“

Raphael growls at his friend, before turning back to Simon. 

“Seems to be a very rude customer service in here, maybe we should go again.“ 

Simon grits his teeth together. At least he can be sure of something now: Raphael isn’t much more likable then Thanatos. They are equally dickish assholes. BUT he can’t risk his job at Java Jace, because he really needs the money, so his grits he bites his tongue, before forcing an apologetic smile on his face.

“I sincerely apologize, I was joking of course. Your drinks will be made as quickly as possible and I hope they’ll be to your satisfaction. Alec, could you maybe get on them, I need to go to the restrooms for a seconds.“ He presses out and then quickly makes his way to the restrooms, closing the door behind him. 

Dear lord, he has to get himself together. This is his job and he has a rule of keeping his superhero life and normal life separated or else shit like that happens.  
He closes his eyes for a seconds and leans over the sink, when suddenly the door opens and someone storms in. 

Simon doesn’t even get the chance to turn around before he get’s grabbed and forcefully shoved against the bathroom wall, finding himself face to face with Raphael. 

“You’re fucking rude, you know?“ The man hisses and Simon growls, grabbing his jacket by the lapels in an attempt to push him away. 

“And you’re a gigantic ass, you know?“ Simon fires back and they glare at each other for a second before Simon surges up and kisses Raphael hard on the mouth. 

Raphael groans as their teeth smash together and presses Simon harder against the wall, tongue parting Simon’s lips aggressively before slipping his hands under Simons shirt, exploring the naked skin and scraping his nails over Simon’s abdomen, his muscles tensing reflexively. 

Simon breaks the kiss after a few minutes of rough making out and trails a bunch of kisses down Raphael’s jaw and neck the way the other did it during the Halloween-night. He smirks against the others neck as coaxes a groan out of him when he bites down on his skin and then apologetically licks over the bruise. 

They are both breathing heavily now and Simon leans his forehead against Raphael’s shoulder, his body still firmly pressed against the bathroom wall by Raphael’s weight. 

“You’re still a dick.“ Simon murmurs and Raphael barks out a laugh. 

“You’re still annoying and I still definitely don’t agree with your methods as a hero.“ He answers and Simon smiles slightly against his skin. 

“Don’t agree with yours either…“ He murmurs and Raphael casually slips his hands into Simon’s back pockets, grinning at the small yelp he gets for it. 

Simon glares slightly at him, but he can’t hide the amused smile fully.

“You know… I always thought we could be a good team _if_ we worked out a way of combining our methods.“ Simon tells Raphael after a few seconds of silence and the smaller man smirks slightly at him. 

“Yeah… I think we should talk about that over dinner, maybe?“ He asks Simon and Simon blinks at him, surprised by how unsure he sounds. There’s a soft blush forming on Raphael’s cheeks and he’s nervously biting his lip and Simon can’t help himself but press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I’d like that, yeah.“ He answers and Raphael smiles at him, his eyes shining happily. “It’s a date.“ Simon adds with a wink and Raphael rolls his eyes. 

“I’m already regretting this, dios mio.“ He mumbles and Simon laughs loudly. 

“No, you don’t.“ 

Raphael drops his head onto Simon’s shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“No, I really don’t.“

____

Turns out they actually work pretty well together and soon their date turns into a second and a third and a forth and then there are pictures all over the newspapers of Nithael and Thanatos kissing on top of a skyscraper and Simon suddenly doesn’t despise Halloween that much anymore, because it’s far easier to deal with it as a duo then alone, especially when you’re extremely and absolutely in love with your partner and even more so when he loves you back.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of Jasandmonty's amazing fic “night and day“ ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/7016254/chapters/15974053 ) which you should all read, because it's just wonderful!!! 
> 
> It's also a tumblr prompt fill for my dear Tanya, who requested “Kiss against a wall, any ship from shadowhunters“. Hope you like it :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always amazing and very much appreciated.  
> Also like,,, come and talk to me about these nerds on tumblr @ abluelightinthedark 
> 
> (+ here have the meanings of Simon's and Raphael's superhero names:  
> \- Nithael is the name of an angel and the so called “King of the skies/King of the heavens  
> \- Thanatos is the greek god of death/gentle death )


End file.
